


Cherry Blossoms

by mytsukkishine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kid Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umino Iruka-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-04-25 18:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: 3 times Kakashi asked him out, 2 times Iruka rejected and 1 time Iruka was surprised.(wherein little Kakashi got his first love and is determined to make Iruka go out with him)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 240





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> henlo!  
actually, this is my first time writing for KakaIru ship and obv, if u know me, I write KuroTsuki so I used the same summary and plot for this story - my story I Only Date is the same as this, just a little different :)  
So I hope you will enjoy!
> 
> also I know Iruka might not be taller than Kakashi when they were kids but just go with it :D

“Will you go out with me?” a student, which Iruka presumed to be the same year as him, asked as he held out a little pink flower.

Iruka looked down at the boy, the lower half of his face was covered with a face mask, and a green scarf was wrapped around his neck.

Iruka was only 8 years old but he understood the meaning of giving someone flowers. The boy before him has silver hair, an opposite to Iruka’s brown locks. “Uhm…” Iruka doesn’t know what to say but he just smiled.

“Sorry, we are too young,” Well, they were and Iruka was just being honest. “And,” A sly smirk made its way to Iruka’s lips as he took the tiny flower the other was holding. “Thank you, but I only date boys who are the same height as me,” He grinned, waiting for the other to cry and walk away but he didn’t.

Instead, the silver-haired boy gave him a salute, face so determined and pink before running away.

Well, that was new and weird. Iruka just shrugged and looked at the flower. It was a small cherry blossom.

~

Iruka pouted as he stood outside of his classroom. He was caught putting chalk dust on his teacher’s chair so instead of detention, he was made to stand outside. Being a junior high kind of sucks, teachers will be more strict and all. And some of his classmates were no fun.

Iruka just sighed, felt a little grateful because he will somehow miss another boring lesson.

Twenty minutes passed and Iruka took it back, it was boring as hell just standing there. He greeted some of his schoolmates but that was it, no one stayed to talk. Iruka was sure he was dying until someone tapped his shoulders.

“What,”

He stopped.

It was… it was the silver haired boy that asked him when they were in middle school. However, he grew. He was the same height as him.

The quiet boy, who still wore a surgical mask, offered him a single cherry blossom again.

“Will you go out with me now? We are the same height,”

All Iruka could say was “Wow…”

He can’t believe this kid. He doesn’t know his name or anything, heck he doesn’t even know if they are the same grade but he asked him out, again!

“Iruka…” The brown-haired boy said, “My name is Iruka and…” Iruka’s smirk was back as he leaned in closer from the silver-haired boy. “I only date taller guys,” Iruka grinned and expected the other to be teary-eyed, but, he yet again, was surprised.

Instead of running off, the masked boy nodded. Iruka’s grinned was wiped off as the boy handed him the flower.

A cute little cherry blossom. Just like the boy’s pink cheeks.

“B-but! If I am taller than you…” the boy was murmuring to himself so Iruka couldn’t really hear him.

“Sorry, what?”

“Kakashi…”

“Kakashi…?”

“My name is Kakashi!” He blurted out at the same time Iruka’s homeroom teacher opened the door. Kakashi squeaked, saluted to Iruka before bolting away and Iruka was left dumbfounded.

~

Being a third-year was tough. He has to get his grades up, finish his projects on time, and also fix his clearance for graduation. Iruka just sighed, opened his locker to grab his books.

“Iruka, me and Kotetsu would go first. You will follow after, right?” Izumo said, beamed a smile at their friend. “Yeah, sure. The same place right?”

“Yupp, text ya later”

With that, the duo was gone and Iruka was left to think on how he would be able to pull off being a student-teacher.

After minutes of contemplating which books he would bring, he finally grabbed his Chemistry and Values book, at the same time he felt a light tap on his shoulder and he looked back, only to be greeted by something he doesn’t expect.

Now, Iruka was a graduating student, it has been years since he had heard about ‘Kakashi’, at first he was skeptical, expecting him to come next time with another cherry blossom, but as months passed, nothing. So Iruka thought it was just some childish admiration.

However, there in front of him was the silver-haired boy, he wore their school uniform with a black jacket, and he still has a mask over his face. Still the same, the only difference was that he—

“Maa, I’m taller than you now,”

He was taller, and more confident because he was holding a small bouquet of cherry blossoms.

Even under the mask, he can feel the other smiling at him.

For real, Iruka was speechless. He cleared his throat before glaring at Kakashi, “You! What year are you?”

“What?” Kakashi’s eyes were wide as he looked at Iruka.

“I almost know everyone from my year, you! Who are you?” Iruka was pointing a finger at him and Kakashi resorted to shoving the bouquet at him, which startled Iruka—causing the brown-haired teen to drop his books just to catch the flowers.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, “I-uh, I’m two years older, I already graduated and I just—”

“So you sneaked in!?” Iruka was glaring at him but Kakashi found it cute.

“So… would you go out with me?” Iruka was still sporting a frown and Kakashi took the cue to pick up the fallen books.

Iruka closed his locker, flowers in hand, still in a frown and then he walked away. Kakashi was left dumbfounded.

“Well?” Iruka looked back, still with a glare. “Are you taking me to dinner or what?”

Kakashi stood for a while before he ran towards the third year.

**Author's Note:**

> i am currently in KakaIru so I haven't written anything yet in KuroTsuki (Haikyuu!) 
> 
> Tell me what you all think! Thankyou!  
#NOHate


End file.
